Concert for Diana
Concert for Diana was a held in honor of Diana, Princess of Wales, at Wembley Stadium in London, UK on 1 July 2007. The event featured Duran Duran. About the concert This was a tribute concert that Diana's sons, Prince William and Prince Harry helped to organiza and host. The concert was held on the day which would have been Diana's 46th birthday and just before the 10th anniversary of her death on 31 August. Featuring many of the world's most famous entertainers and singers, the concert was broadcast in 140 different countries across the world with an estimated potential audience of 500 million homes. In December 2006, 22,500 tickets were made available for purchase, selling out in just 17 minutes while 63,000 people turned out to Wembley Stadium. At the end of the performances, a video montage of Diana as a child was presented, accompanied by the Queen song "These Are the Days of Our Lives". The concert started at 16:00 BST and finished at approximately 22:15 BST - there were two short intermissions during the concert. A 2-Disc DVD set of the full concert was released on the 5 November 2007. A Blu-ray high definition release of the full concert and documentary was released in November 2008. Comments from Simon Le Bon before the event: "We first met Diana in 1983 at a Prince's Trust concert in London and were immediately struck by her remarkable charisma and charm. She was effervescent, with a passion for everything she did, and she always loved both music and the arts. "The concert next summer seems an entirely fitting way to celebrate her life and her work. We are honoured that she always referred to Duran Duran as her favourite band as she was certainly our favourite princess. We are delighted to have been asked to participate in what promises to be a very special event." Performers #'Sir Elton John' (first performance) - "Your Song" #'Duran Duran' - "(Reach Up for the) Sunrise", "Wild Boys" and "Rio" #'James Morrison' - "You Give Me Something" and "Wonderful World" #'Lily Allen' - "LDN" and "Smile" #'Fergie' - "Glamorous" and "Big Girls Don't Cry" #'The Feeling' - "Fill My Little World" and "Love It When You Call" #'Pharrell' - "Drop It Like It's Hot" and "She Wants To Move (Remix)" #'Nelly Furtado' - "Say It Right", "I'm Like a Bird" and "Maneater" #'English National Ballet' - "Swan Lake" (Act IV) #'Status Quo' - "Rockin' All Over the World" #'Joss Stone' - "You Had Me" and "Under Pressure" #'Roger Hodgson' - Supertramp Medley ("Dreamer", "The Logical Song" and "Breakfast in America") and "Give a Little Bit" #'Orson' - "Happiness" and "No Tomorrow" #'Sir Tom Jones' and Joe Perry - "Kiss", "I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor" and "Ain't That A Lot of Love?" (with Joss Stone) #'Will Young' - "Switch It On" #'Natasha Bedingfield' - "Unwritten" #'Bryan Ferry' - "Slave to Love", "Make You Feel My Love" and "Let's Stick Together (Extended)" #'Anastacia' - "Superstar" from Jesus Christ Superstar #'Connie Fisher' and Andrea Ross - "Memory" from Cats #'Andrea Bocelli' - "The Music of the Night" from The Phantom of the Opera #'Josh Groban' and Sarah Brightman - "All I Ask of You" from The Phantom of the Opera #'Donny Osmond', Jason Donovan and Lee Mead featuring the Chicken Shed Theatre Company - "Any Dream Will Do" from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat #'Rod Stewart' - "Maggie May", "Baby Jane" and "Sailing" #'Kanye West' - "Gold Digger", " Touch the Sky", "Stronger", "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" and "Jesus Walks" #'P. Diddy' - "I'll Be Missing You" #'Take That' - "Shine", "Patience" and "Back for Good" #'Ricky Gervais' - "Freelove Freeway" (featuring Mackenzie Crook), "Chubby Little Loser" (sung unplanned due to Ricky having to unexpectedly fill time) #'Sir Elton John' (second performance) - "Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting" "Tiny Dancer" "Are You Ready For Love" Speakers #Prince William of Wales and Prince Harry of Wales #Sienna Miller and Dennis Hopper #Kiefer Sutherland #Ryan Seacrest, Simon Cowell and Randy Jackson #Natasha Kaplinsky #Dennis Hopper #Fearne Cotton #Gillian Anderson #Boris Becker and John McEnroe #Cat Deeley #Patsy Kensit #Jamie Oliver #David Beckham #Ben Stiller (pre-recorded message) #Ricky Gervais #Prince William of Wales and Prince Harry of Wales #Nelson Mandela (pre-recorded message) #Bill Clinton (pre-recorded message) #Tony Blair (pre-recorded message) External links * http://www.concertfordiana.com 2007/07/01 Category:Concerts